Devices which distribute spheres and other objects, such as Ping Pong balls, marbles, coins and the like, into receptacles according to a probability law, and in particular, the Binomial law of probability distribution, are known in the art. These devices take a number of forms. Some examples of such devices are shown in the following patents: U.S. Pat. Nos. 503,942 (Buchanan); 573,076 (Drobisch); 592,004 (Ebersole); 641,861 (Huestis); 768,300 (Probes); 1,947,772 (Harris). The devices disclosed in these patents utilize pins which deflect coins, balls or other object dropped into the device from the top and provide for collection of the objects after deflection. In the device of the Buchanan patent, plates are employed which form passages for the object. Similar devices have been used to demonstrate the Normal or Bell curve distributions associated with probability theory.